Now we are us: The Freak & The Ranger
by Murderbynuns
Summary: Two years later Bridge, Sky & Syd are B-Squad but thing have changed between them, as they become Ranger’s and old enemy’s become new friends will they reform the friendships they lost or will they fall apart? Plus Sky has an old score to Settle
1. New Year, Same Old Song

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **Now we are us - The Freak & The Ranger

**Pairings: **Sky & Bridge Wes & Eric

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Some past Rangers mentioned

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **1/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: Sequel to When we were us: **Two years later Bridge, Sky & Syd are B-Squad but thing have changed between them, as they become Ranger's and old enemy's become new friends will they reform the friendships they lost or will they fall apart? Plus Sky has an old score to Settle with A-Squad.

**Chapter Summery: **

**Authors Note: **

Epp used - just before, during and a little after Beginnings

Please don't shoot me I may change things about certain Epps to suit my story but the true essence will be there I promise. 

**Now we are us - The Freak & The Ranger**

New Year, Same Old Song

'_Over ten year ago to this day The Power Ranger under the leadership of Supreme Commander Jason Lee Scott and Commander Tommy Oliver forged the New World treaties. _

_Since that day Earth has become a haven for all alien races, who come from the farthest reaches of the galaxy to live in peace. Ninety-nine percent of the Newcomers live in harmony, but for the one percent who can't there is Space Patrol Delta._

_The new breed of police to bring them in, founded by them the SPD Academy trains recruits to be the best of the best and help defend our worlds from attack. It is my great pleasure to welcome you all into that noble history and hope someday you will stand up here alongside me as the best you and be….'_

Sky shut off the TV but still he could hear Cruger's speech from outside, growling he threw a balled up pair of socks at the wall and wasn't surprised as a mooing robotic dog brought them back.

"Piss off RIC" growled Sky as a chuckle from his bed brought Sky's attention back to him.

"He just wants to play Sky, every year we go though this baby what's up?" asked Bridge as he put down his mag and patted the bed for Sky to join him.

Sky sighed and lay next to his lover, it had been two years since the incident with A-Saud and Sky never spoke about it. They all had been upped to B-Squad and Bridge had healed but now what little control he did have on his gifts were gone. he was permanently the outcast because he could never touch anyone.

A few of the Cadets they called friends would say Bridge was 'pulling a Rogue' referring to the 21 century X-Men character which made Bridge laugh. Bridge had never remembered that day, Kat said his mind had buried it so he'd never truly feel that pain Sky on the other had did and it was killing him.

Every year he'd watch Cruger praise them to hell and back knowing that they weren't all they made out to be. To give them their due Charlie's threats to Bridge were always verbal since the Lander incident and stayed that way, they had even left Boom alone too.

Sky sighed as he though of Boom, now Kat's chief Gadget tester and gofer he was so proud to still be at SPD but his friendships with Sky, Syd and Bridge had drifted. Only Bridge and RIC still hung around him.

Sky had thrown himself into being the best he could to out do Charlie and the other, Syd had become popular and her and Sky had started rowing more and more. Even Bridge and Sky were barely holding on, they still were madly in love with each other but Sky's secrets where starting to give Bridge a headache.

RIC on the other hand was still Glitchie as ever and deemed to keep Sky and Bridge together often by biting Sky after they argued. Life had changed a lot in two years but even now Bridge could feel a change coming for them and he wasn't sure if it was good or bad.


	2. Joining Forces

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **Now we are us - The Freak & The Ranger

**Pairings: **Sky & Bridge Wes & Eric

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Some past Rangers mentioned

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **2/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Sequel to When we were us: Two years later Bridge, Sky & Syd are B-Squad but thing have changed between them, as they become Ranger's and old enemy's become new friends will they reform the friendships they lost or will they fall apart? Plus Sky has an old score to Settle with A-Squad.

**Chapter Summery: **The guys go Ranger and make some new or old friends

**Authors Note: **

Epp used - during Beginnings part 1

Thiers a few things I want to set up in this to explain in my own way,

1- Sky's obsession at becoming the Red Ranger is not just his desire to be like his dad (you will see why)

2 - I will try to explain how Bridge can touch Sky with his powers

3 - why if Jack & Z's parents were part of the Morpher project were they left on the streets when they died

4 - likewise with Sam and his powers

5- How Cruger met the original Rangers and set up SPD (I might do this as a pre-sequel)

6- Who Morgana/Mora really is

7- Who Nova really is

8 - is Kat really a ranger or not?

Joining Forces

The simulator session was over and as usual Bridge waited outside for Boom to be debriefing by Kat.

"Hey Bridge" said Boom as he bounced out after Kat

"Hey Boom we still on for later?" asked Bridge with his usual smile as they walked.

"Yeah Kat need's me to test some stuff first meet you in the Common Room Later?" asked Boom as Bridge nodded.

"Cool Later Bridge" laughed Boom as he raced back to the labs and tripped over RIC on the way.

"cool just the Dogbot I wanted to see, come on time for a tune up….well what I can do as a tune up but hopefully Cruger wont junk you just yet? It would help if you stopped pissing on him though?" laughed Boom as RIC growled.

"yeah I feel like that sometimes about the Big Blue Dog" said Boom as RIC followed him into the lab

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Bridge spent the rest of the morning looking for Sky who when he wanted to be could disappear without a problem, giving up about noon Bridge went back to their room and left a note when he ran into Syd.

"Hey Syd"

"Hey Bridgie, I hate first day on the new term I can never get any help" growled Syd

"What's up?" asked Bridge as he hit toast on the Food Syth

"my door is still sticking" growled Syd in so much of huff she stole some on Bridge's toast.

"Come on" said Bridge as he grabbed Syd and dragged her off to her room, after a few moments Bridge had fix the problem.

"Thanks Bridgie, so what now?" asked Syd

"now I hang round the common room till Sky shows up and you can guess the rest?" laughed Bridge

"ah and who said romance is dead? Enjoy it now first day being off is fun but being B-Squad we have to make an example for the other so you and Sky are going to have to cool it" laughed Syd as Bridge looked hurt.

"Not like you to ever will" laughed a voice from behind them as Boom walked in arm in a cast.

"Boom did we do that?" asked Syd concernedly

"Nah you guys just dislocated my shoulder, I popped it back in and it's as good as gold" said Boom as he popped his shoulder making Bridge and Syd wince.

"anyway, this is Kat's new arm cast laser, cool huh?" said Boom as Bridge got up to look at it and Syd shook her head her 'Bridge and Boom trouble alert' was going off.

"Anyway I got to go so bye" said Boom before things started to go wrong.

"BOOM" bellowed a voice that made even Bridge jump, Sky walked in and shook his head at the mess.

"Clean up your mess" he yelled having had a bad day already, he'd run into Charlie in the Command Centre and was pissed off.

"Yes, sir. Sir…Which mess?" strutted Boom who'd become a little scared of Sky after the incident, after all he'd seen how far Sky would go for Bridge when he snapped.

"start with the last one you made and work backwards" said Sky with a sigh

"lighten up Sky Boom's a great guy. A little weird but a great guy" said Syd as Bridge nodded.

"Yeah well, someday our lives may depend on that great guy, and then what?" said Sky as he countered Bridge's move on the chessboard

"I know. I know then our lives will depend on him" said Bridge as tried to break the tension in the air, he hated that his two best friends (not to mention one of them been the love of his life) had come to hate each other so much.

"commander Cruger wants to see us. Now!" Sky said harshly as even Bridge cringed and Syd growled at Sky, she hated that he pushed Bridge away so easily though he clamed to love him so strongly.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **_

They were just rounding the corner of the command centre when A-Squad thundered passed they stood to attention but Sky didn't miss Charlie as she slammed into bridge on the way passed.

Bridge still wasn't comfortable round them and he could never remember why, so taking off his glove he tried to read the and get a better understating why what he saw disturbed him.

"even the girls are massive, what's wrong Bridge?" asked Syd as she saw his face.

"I don't know their energy…their colours… something's off?" said Bridge as both Syd and Sky shuddered, they knew never to question Bridge when he read peoples aurora he was usually right.

"Cadets I trust you've enjoyed your training here at SPD Academy?" asked Cruger as they stood before him, Bridge tried not to laugh as Syd went off on her usual one about the lights and uniforms.

"Not that your training has ended, or will it ever end while you're here but as your commander I must call up B-Squad to step up and take on new responsibilities" said Cruger as Bridge and Syd celebrated and Sky just sighed and shook his head.

"now Kat has a few things to give you so Dismissed" added Cruger as saluted and left for the labs.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Bridge bust out laughing as they entered the labs to see Boom trying to hold RIC down as Kat run new programs for his CPU, seeing Bridge made RIC leap up and race over to him before trying to lick him and growl at Sky at the same time.

"Hey Kat the big dog sent us" said Bridge as he petted his dog.

"yes here is you basic Patrol Kit, Cuffs, Blasters, judgment scanners and ID's take care of them. Syd you and Sky have your own vehicles for now until Bridge passes his Driver's ED classes" said Kat as Bridge blushed, he hated cars but loved riding on the back of Sky's bike.

"Sky here's the keys to you SPD bike, Bridge is cleared to ride on the back but I would advise against it, Syd you have the keys to the Jeep though once cleared Bridge will get a set too" said Kat as they all nodded and Sky looked over his bike. It wasn't as strong or fast as his own but it would do for now.

"your new assignment has been downloaded into the compute data base in your judgment scanners so good luck and congratulation cadets" said Kat with a smile as they took off into town, she sighed as Sky went passed the window with Bridge on the back of the bike.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

"I though new responsibilities meant kicking intergalactic freakazoid butt? All the data device says is bring in the Parkington Market thieves?" whined Syd as they walked though town

"It's code no doubt, what do you think it means?" said Bridge as he started to rub his head, things were getting a little loud in his head for him.

"bring in the Parkington Market thieves?" said Sky as he handed Bridge his pills and his water.

"You know Sky you are good" said Bridge as he kissed Sky after taking his pills, that's when he saw the two figure run pass and someone yelling.

"Out of the way, we don't want to hurt you" said the male as they stopped in front of Syd, Sky and Bridge

"Hurt us that's a good one?" laughed Sky as Bridge felt something familiar about the female

"Do I know you?" asked the woman but before Bridge could answer Syd spoke up.

"SPD, we'll take it from here"

"Thank you" said the grad as he went off for help

"You may not be coming in peacefully but your coming in" said Sky as something in his voice made Bridge's blood freeze. Then suddenly the young woman showed that she had power like they did.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

They all were pretty bruised up when they returned to SPD, the fight haven't gone as plan. Syd was worried that Bridge had taken one to many knocks to the head during it because he kept rubbing it.

"You underestimated your opponent and were soundly defeated" bitched Cruger as they stood before him.

"we are so not ready to be Rangers" said Syd sadly

"I'm ready" said Sky

"So it must have been Syd and I who let those two get way then?" said Bridge sarcastically towards his lover who was pissing him off as he shot Bridge a snotty look.

"listen to yourselves there is no team here, this is the issue you will have to overcome before you can become Power Rangers. two years ago we could not order you three apart and yet now here we stand and I hear arguing and discontent for each other.

You surprise me Cadet Tate that you could turn so easily on Cadet Carson when at one time you would have even argued me do to defend him" growled Cruger

"oh I get it we have to stop blaming, criticising and judging each other?" said Syd just as sarcastically

"you forgot to mention failing to bring in suspects" added Bridge as Sky growled at him and Syd agreed

"lets see that puts us right on schedule to be Rangers around……never!" said Syd with a shrug.

"you'll meet those two again" sighed Cruger

"Sir the civilians they had special ability like we do?" said Sky

"yes I know, Cadet Tate, come with me" asked Cruger as they walked out of the command centre and though the halls.

"Why Red Ranger Cadet?" asked Cruger as they walked

"Lots of reasons sir, I'm top on all my test scores. My weapons training and fight skills are second to none sir after all I was trained by the best. As you know my fathers were the Red Rangers and ever since I was a little kid I've trained for the day I become like my dad's." said Sky with pride.

"your fathers where the best of the best and I'm more then aware that you are what the cadets call 'Ranger Royalty' having been trained by the best of the best of the past Red Rangers. If your anything like them we will all benefit by your service….Dismissed"

"thank you sir" said Sky smugly as he left.

"Cadet if I was to appoint Syd as Red Ranger would you follow her into battle?"

"sir she's a girly girl!"

"or bridge?"

"I like Bridge, hell we've been dating for almost three years but in all honesty sir, he's not a leader. I should know" said Sky with a shrug

"I see thank you for your honesty Cadet, that will be all" said Cruger as Sky saluted and left him.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

When Sky arrived back at the room he and Bridge shared, Bridge was curled up on his bed with his back to the door.

"you haven't slept in this bed in a long time baby" said Sky as he lay against Bridge's back and put his arm round Bridge as he tried to kiss the back of Bridge's neck.

"Fuck you" growled Bridge as he pushed Sky off him.

"Bridge?"

"like you care? Like you even love me anymore? All you care about is becoming the Red Ranger like Wes and Eric and all the others, you stopped loving me when we became B -Squad I was just to stupid to see it" sniffed Bridge as Sky realise that Bridge was crying.

"You know I love you Bridgie" said Sky using the nickname Syd gave him.

"I've never stopped loving you, I'm sorry I've been a jerk to you but I promise I'll make it up to you. Once we've dealt with these street thieves what say you to us heading down to Turtle Cove for a few day? We can go see Merrick and Cole? I know you loved the Wild Zords and they loved you, one week no SPD, no Cruger just us want to?" asked Sky as Bridge rolled over.

"Promise?"

"On my dad's honour Bridge" said Sky as Bridge kissed him making Sky moan in pleasure.

"Wanna have some fun, see if my bed still works?" asked Bridge as Sky growled and jumped on him.

Outside Syd just shook he head and moved on, it was Bridge's life after all.

The next morning Bridge was wrapped up in Sky's arms sore and aching from the night before when Cruger's order came over the Coms groaning he pushed Sky out of bed and headed to the shower, freaking himself out as he ran into Syd with her face mask on.

Sky laughed to himself as he watched the two of them from the door of their room and suddenly he found himself thinking back two years to the life they all once had and sighing. He missed his friends and he missed the love of his life and he'd do anything to have it back again.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

It had been over an hour since Cruger had called them to report and now the Ranger were bored and trying to amuse themselves which to all that knew them that was dangerous.

"YES, 55 times in a row!" cheer Bridge as he yet again beat Syd at rock, paper, scissors.

"it's not fair you're a telepath, Ok enough I'm officially bored to tears. We get called to report an hour ago, to who?" growled Syd

"Whom" corrected Bridge

"Never correct me again?" snapped Syd as Bridge pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little tense watching walk-a-thon boy wear a path in the floor" said Syd referring to Sky's pacing

"If you have a problem with it, Sydney make me stop?" snapped Sky

"ok, I may be a girl and I may be cute but no one…" Syd never finished as she leapt at Sky to do the one thing he hated…to tickle him.

When Cruger entered the command centre he watched as Bridge tried to hold back his fellow Rangers from killing each other.

"I trust your using this time to bond as a team?" asked Cruger.

"Yes sir"

"good come this way" said Cruger as they left and headed to Kat's lab, Bridge smiled at Boom as they entered and Sky growled at RIC who just growled back and peed on Sky's pants.

"Without going into detail Earth's survival dictates that I elevate your team to active statues. Any questions?" asked Cruger as Bridge who had a sinking feeling stood forward.

"yeah just one, did you say ultimate survival as in earth may be destroyed?" asked Bridge truly not wanting to hear the answer

"I did"

"Cadets you have spent the last two years in simulated training but this time the game is real" said Kat as she ran down the weapons and stuff with them.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Once again they found themselves hunting down their new friends the two street thieves and once again Bridge had a sinking feeling, not to mention he'd figured out where he'd see the female thief before and really didn't want to arrest her after she helped him but this was his life now and that was hers.


	3. Coming Together

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **Now we are us - The Freak & The Ranger

**Pairings: **Sky & Bridge Wes & Eric

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Some past Rangers mentioned

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **3/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Sequel to When we were us: Two years later Bridge, Sky & Syd are B-Squad but thing have changed between them, as they become Ranger's and old enemy's become new friends will they reform the friendships they lost or will they fall apart? Plus Sky has an old score to Settle with A-Squad.

**Chapter Summery: **Jack & Z come into the game

**Authors Note: **

Epp used - during Beginnings part 2

Coming Together

Z and Jack sat in cells while meanwhile Bridge sat in his room sadly, Sky came in the room and flopped down on his bed before he noticed Bridge.

"Hey babe what's up?" asked Sky as Bridge just shrugged and hugged his knees some more.

"She hadn't been picking on you has she?" growled Sky as he went over and hugged Bridge.

"No Syd my friend" said Bridge as he looked up at Sky.

"She saved my life and this is how I repay her? I'm a bastard Sky" sighed Bridge as he started crying, Sky dried his tears and looked at his lover

"Who Bridge?"

"Z, that day in the market I told you about when I found your dad's shield that was her" said Bridge as that day three years ago came to mind.

"Oh, I'm sorry Bridge you should have said something?" said Sky

"I didn't remember until it was too late, I've betrayed her Sky think she hates me?" asked Bridge sadly, Sky sighed and groaned as he laid back.

"Cruger's going to kill me" said Sky as he held up a small credit card like object.

"I'm supposed to be doing the dinner rounds for the prisoners, their in sector D cell 9" said Sky as Bridge kissed him on his cheek before running out.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Bridge found RIC guarding the cells smiling as he clucked and followed behind Bridge as he found Z and Jack's cell and opened it.

"Dinnertime guys" said Bridge as he handed Jack his tray he had meant Jack yet but he knew Z.

"Here you go Z, welcome to Space Patrol Delta the most advance centre of it's kind." said Bridge with a smile as Z looked confused.

"How do you know my name?" asked Z as Bridge looked hurt.

"Don't you remember me?" asked Bridge as Z looked at him.

"Three years ago in the market you stopped some goon from pounding me? The little boy with the shield for his boyfriend?" said Bridge as it hit Z.

"Bridge?" asked Z as Bridge smiled and nodded.

"You're a cop?" growled Jack as he shot Z a look.

"No I'm Space Patrol Delta we handle crime and criminals that have it in for the planet" said Bridge as he bounced slightly while RIC growled.

"RIC behave, sorry he's glitcheing at the moment" said Bridge with a shrug

"I didn't think feeding the hungry was a threat to the planet?" yelled Z as Bridge held his head.

"As the big blue dog about that not me, he gave the order. I'm here to master my gift and maybe become a Ranger? I owe it to Commander Myers, you'll see him around probably? He tend to work the cells he save me and gave me a home it's the least I can do for him." said Bridge as he looked down the cells

"the big dogs coming, hear him out please Z he's a good dog" said Bridge as he saluted Cruger.

"Cadet Carson I believe that it was Cadets turn to do Dinners?" said Cruger

"We swapped Sir, he need to sleep and I was bored" said Bridge with a shrug.

"Dismissed Carson but can I borrow RIC?" asked Cruger as Bridge nodded and took off.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Bridge bounced back into his room not long later and found Sky sat on their bed reading his book and eating his popcorn, he smiled as Sky looked at him and raised his arm so Bridge could curl up next to him.

Bridge just laid their and relaxed as Sky automatically started reading allowed, Bridge smiled as Sky read their favour set of book Harry Potter. Sky had never read them until they had gotten together and now he'd read them and the Lord of the Ring trilogy.

Sky rubbed his hand up and down Bridge's arm which made Bridge sighed, Sky continued until he felt Bridge fall asleep in his arms. He stopped reading and after putting his bookmark in he gently stripped Bridge down to his boxers, he then tucked Bridge in for the night before heading to shower.

Sky stripped down and lent against the cold tie of the shower for a moment as he felt his body react to having Bridge laid against him, though it had been almost three years since they had started seeing each other Sky and Bridge had never been fully interment.

They'd done most things together but Bridge and he had both been worried about taking it to the next level and actually having sex. But Sky had never really had any problem against it since he was happy just to be with Bridge, he refused to push Bridge into anything that he wasn't ready for.

Sky smiled and groaned as he let the hot water cascade down his body, he let the hot water warm his body as he let his had glide down towards his growing erection. He let the water wash away his stresses and strains, he came with Bridge's name on his lips and relaxed as the water started gain cold.

Getting out the shower he shaved, brushed his teeth before pulling on his own boxers he got into their bed and let Bridge cuddle up against him. Gentle he fell asleep himself.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **_

As usual Bridge woke up alone in his bed but this never worried Bridge, he knew Sky better then anyone else so he stretched out in the bed enjoying having it to himself. He didn't need to open his eyes and the doors whooshed open and the smell of toast filled the room, the cold plate on his chest made him sit up and laughed as he was met by a kiss from Sky.

"Morning Baby, eat up and get dressed. We're outside training today" said Sky as Bridge's face lit up, Sky knew how much Bridge loved doing their workout's outside.

Bridge ate up and hit the showers before meeting Sky and Syd and heading outside to workout, Bridge was bouncing round as Sky tried and failed to counter it. Sky did hate that in three years he's never been able to counter Bridge's speed and grace when he fought.

Kissing Sky Bridge smiled at Syd making her giggle as a gruff growl brought them to attention, Cruger was stood before them as they fell into line with Z at his side.

"Rangers Elizabeth Delgado has chosen…."

"Hey remember me? You can call me Z" said Z as Bridge smiled and gave her a small wave earning a smile of her.

"Miss Delgado has chosen to join SPD, I've assigned her to B-Squad"

"Sir she's a criminal?" said Sky as Bridge growled and shot his lover a dirty look.

"Duly noted" said Cruger as he gave Sky a 'I'm in charge' look

"sir we've been here for years and you put her with us?" growled Sky as Bridge suddenly wanted to be anywhere but there especially since what he'd told Z about Sky was not showing though now.

Cadet you would remember that she was a worthy opponent despite your prior training and greater number, she is your new team member I expect you to treat her as such" said Cruger as they saluted and he left.

Z looked nervous as she was left to talk to her new team, she knew Bridge and recognized the girl in pink from the market that day too.

"So what do you guys do for fun?" asked Z

"Bring in Criminals" said Sky snottily as Bridge thumped him and took Z off to another mat.

"what a jerk?" said Z as she watched Bridge flinch and it dawned on her

"That's the boyfriend isn't it?" she asked as Bridge looked at the floor.

"Sorry about him, he's not normal like that with me anyway. He's having a bad day, some cadets have been bad mouthing about me and Sky hates it" said Bridge as they started training together.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **_

Bridge avoided Sky for the rest of the day, he spent the time hanging out and getting to know Z. The were sat in the Common Room talking and eating after Bridge had shown them round.

"This place is bigger then I thought" said Z as they sat down

"Yeah I got lost a lot when I fist came here but Eric, Boom and Sky always looked after me" said Bridge with a smiled as RIC mooed.

"And you too RIC" said Bridge as RIC clucked and settled down.

"What is it with you and him?" asked Z

"I built RIC, I also built a Bulldog one when Cruger asked me too" said Bridge as Z looked impressed.

"he was a project to help me get control of my gift" said Bridge as he sighed as a plate of toast appeared in front of him, he took it and bounced when he saw who gave it to him.

"ERIC" yelled Bridge as he leapt up and hugged him as he sat down next to him.

"Z this is Sky's Da Commander Eric Myers, Eric this is Z she's just been assigned to us" laughed Bridge as Eric shook her had.

"Your one of the street kids brought in today…don't worry I won't hold it against you" said Eric as he lent back and Bridge cuddled against him.

"Unlike some" growled Z as Eric looked at her

"I'll talk to Sky" said Eric as Bridge flinched

"I heard and I'll talk to my son about that too, sometimes I wish was alive because he'd have kicked his sons ass by now" laughed Eric as he hugged Bridge some more as the Command room door opened.

"Tell me Skyler why I'm hugging you lover?" growled Eric without looking up as Sky sighed and came and sat down next to Bridge.

Bridge swapped and cuddled Sky as Eric got up and fixed his uniform, he put his hands on Sky's shoulders and whispered to him that they'd talk later.

"Miss Delgado it's nice to meet you and I will see you round, I suggest that you run now and you might make the lunch round before your friends is shipped off" said Eric with a smile.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

They were gathered in the Command Centre for their first briefing as a team, Z watched as Cruger walked round them.

"discipline, control, team work these are the elements that make you a Power Ranger. But theses are thing the academy cant teach you, these are things you must learn for yourself any questions?" asked Cruger as Bridge sighed about Sky's complaining.

As he watched Eric from behind Sky as they listened to Cruger, Bridge had a feeling Eric had stopped Sky getting the Red Morpher. Bridge tried to bring the conversation back to the bad guy

"they were weird hey, they had these big meal soccer ball heads that were going binge" said Bridge

"Krybots" said Eric as he pushed off from the wall.

"Troobian robotic foot soldiers, they do not feel pain or emotion they know no mercy" explained Cruger as Eric joined then at the console.

"And this was a big blue one with an X Head?" said Syd

"A blue head? Gruumm's elite robotic guard" said Cruger as he bowed his head and Bridge felt the rush of emotion coming off him.

"Do you know what they were after?"

"we had nothing of value we gave everything we stole……I mean we acquired to the poor."

'**A-SQAUD POWER RANGERS TO ENGAGE GIANT ROBOT IN THE DOWNTOWN SECTOR, REQUEST B-SQUAD RANGERS FOR EMGERT SUPORT'**

"Finally some action" said Sky with excitement as they headed out into the town and watched as the robots above them fought with a furry, Sky rescued both Z and Bridge from falling debree.

But once that was over the real duties for B-Squad started as they begin cleaning up after the fight, only Bridge got out of it as he scanned the area for aurous.

"yes final some action" Z said as she mocked Sky's earlier words

"yeah if you count cleaning up robot parts"

"you think being a Power Ranger is all about roundhouse kicks and being a hero? it's also about hard work and doing as your told" growled Sky

"Don't let Sky get to you he get easer to live with after….actually unless your Bridge he doesn't get easy to live with" laughed Syd as Sky growled from behind them.

"Guy's check this out" yelled Bridge as they all came running

"What's going on Bridge?" asked Z as she smiled at Bridge as Sky and Syd looked round the wreckage, Bridge explained they were searching for something before they followed Z back to the last place her and Jack had been.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

"well here it is?" said Z as she pulled out something and passed it to Syd

"it's junk" she added.

"Maybe it's what they were after?"

"yeah we'll bring it to Cruger"

"Yeah good idea we'll bring it to Cruger, or we could not bring to Cruger…you know not right away?" said Bridge as Sky smacked him on the back of his head as he started to ramble.

"It's against regulations" said Sky being the smart ass

"Not according to the SPD Handbook, rules 473-B Rangers on active duty have the authority to investigate any lead that may be to do with their search" said Z as everyone but Bridge looked shocked he just laughed and thanked god that finally someone could shut Sky up about the handbook, he'd started calling Sky Rimmer for the way he quoted it.

"What I'm a quick study?" said Z as they still looked at her

"Who's with me?" she asked as Bridge put up his hand.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Sky was in a huff as he lagged behind with Syd, Z on the other hand walked close to Bridge wanting to get to know the stranger member of the team. She also had questions to ask.

"Hey Bridge"

"Hey Z so what do you think of life so far?" asked Bridge with a sarcastic tone.

"Its…..different, so is he always this big a dick?" asked Z

"your blew out his thunder, he quotes that book every time something's not going his way. Even to me sometimes, I must know the SPD Handbooks stand on not only Ranger's that fraternise or the SPD's stand on two Rangers of the same sex that are in a relationship?" said Bridge with a growl.

"Yeah that part seems fuzzy?" said Z

"It has to be too many of the Ranger not just the Red one of the past were in Same sex relationships, Sky's dad being one of them" said Bridge as he looked back at Sky.

"I wont ask ok we are here" said Z as she banged on what looked like a skip.

"Piggy get out here" yelled Z

"Yikes SPD" yelled Piggy as he hid

"It's cool Piggy their with me"

"is it alright if I go wait on the street were…"

"it's safe?" asked Bridge

"No clean" whined Syd as Sky shook his head.

"Found some space junk Piggy" said Z as she waved the object around in front of the alien.

"Worthless trash I'll throw it away for you" said Piggy as he reached for it but Z took it away.

"Lets go he's wasting our time" said Sky who was getting impatient

"Bridge" said Z as Bridge pulled a face and handed over a foul smelling paper bag.

"Half eaten Baloney sandwich must have been in the trash for weeks?" said Z as Piggy drooled over the sandwich.

"Fine all that is your run of the mill Proton Accelerator, there's only one on earth and that must be it?" Suddenly as Blue head appeared and Piggy was startled.

"Looks like he may want it too?" said Piggy as he tried to hide and they Rangered up.

"Now this is the bright side" said Z a little over happily as she took her place and started to fight.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

"I congratulate you for such noble instincts and exceptional team work, but you disobeyed a direct order. The Troobian got what they wanted and now have unobstructed passage into our galaxy, great battles lay a head of us and you might make fine Rangers some day? But today is not that day dismissed" said Cruger as they saluted and left.

"Owwwwwwwwe just kill me now and bury me here please Sky" said Bridge as he fell onto his bed, he sighed as he heard Sky hitting his bag.

Bridge knew not to interrupt Sky while he was venting sighing he knew that he was going to get it in the neck, after all he was the only one that would listen to Sky go on about not being Red and know why?

So what happen next surprised him, Bridge was laid out on the bed on his stomach laying on his arms. He felt the bed dip as Sky got on it and then jumped as he felt Sky's hands push up his shirt and touch his skin.

"Shhhhhh Baby I'm not going to hurt you, well no more then you already are" said Sky as Bridge looked at him with a smile as he pulled off his shirt.

Sky began to massage out the kinks in Bridge's back and shoulders as Bridge moaned in pleasure underneath him.

"Bridge?" asked Sky as he continued massaging him

"hmmmmm" moaned Bridge in pleasure.

"have you ever wondered why I can touch you but others can't?" asked Sky

"No because I know why" said Bridge sleepily as Sky stopped

"you know why?" asked Sky

"Yeah, because both you and Boom spent so much time with me I was able to build up a resistance to your minds. But with you I can also absorber some of your shielding so I can touch you, but as for anything else I can do skin to skin but Kat's worried that anything else will overload me and could kill my partner too?" said Bridge sadly as he looked at Sky.

"Don't worry Baby we'll cross that bridge when we get to it Bridge?" said Sky as he kissed his lover and continued to massage him before Bridge rolled over and pulled him down for a passionate kiss.

Stripping down they both cuddled down to sleep after all it had been along day, Bridge settled on Sky's chest and listened to his lovers heartbeat before falling asleep. Sky on the other hand was still awake as he watched Bridge, he hated the weight that Bridge carried around with him.

He pushed that way as he enjoyed the rare moment he was sharing with the one he loved. He picked up his PDA and sent a message home to his Da about his day before he settled down for the night himself.

_A/N: Sorry it's taken forever but life gets in the way and I have to sit though the Epps to mix my stuff and the epp's together. Right I hope the last part answered the question on how Sky and Bridge can touch the rest answered soon._


	4. Lunar Love

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **Now we are us - The Freak & The Ranger

**Pairings: **Sky & Bridge Wes & Eric

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Some past Rangers mentioned

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **4/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Sequel to When we were us: Two years later Bridge, Sky & Syd are B-Squad but thing have changed between them, as they become Ranger's and old enemy's become new friends will they reform the friendships they lost or will they fall apart? Plus Sky has an old score to Settle with A-Squad.

**Chapter Summery: **Sky get's a happy shock

**Authors Note: **

So no one gets confused this is just a bit of a break based on the promise Sky made to Bridge in chapter 2, it's also to set up the paring of Merick & Eric later after all it's been over 10 years since Wes died.

Also warning of past Ranger's deaths sorry if you liked this Rangers.

Lunar Love

Sky smiled at Bridge who was sat in the passenger seat of the Jeep. with all the problems of becoming a Ranger their plans to visit Turtle Cove had been long forgotten, so when Cruger had said the Ranger's where being sent on an errand there Sky was happy.

"So come on you two what's with the whole 'Cruger mentions Turtle Cove and suddenly your both excited' thing?" asked Jack from the back seat.

"Don't you listen in Ranger History Jack?" growled Sky

"not really I only paid attention the time your name was mentioned, by the way which one of your dad's is riding in front?" asked Jack confusedly since he'd never really met anyone other then Sky with gay parents.

Sky growled and sighed as he looked back at Jack though the mirror, he knew Jack meant no disrespect but the fact he had to ask that felt like disrespect to both his fathers.

"that's my Da Commander Eric Myers Quantum Ranger, my Dad was the Red Time Force Ranger Wesley Collins" sighed Sky again.

"Hey Sky"

"What Z?" growled Sky knowing what the next question was going to be.

"If your Da's Myers and your Dad was Collins………."

"why is my last name Tate?" sighed Sky again as Z nodded.

"Not that it's your business but my Dad lost the ability to have kid before I was born, he got sick. My Grandfather pioneered the DNA procedure that gave me both their DNA but they need a woman to carry me. My Mom was Gaia Tate a Silver Guardian under my Dad's command, she was great but when I was about a year old she was called out to active duty. Some creep in a warehouse, one of our first alien Newcomers.

He was selling weapons, my Mom was newly promoted to second in command behind my parents since my Dad was leaving the Guardians to raise me. My Dad's didn't see the bastard coming up behind them but Mom did she threw herself between the and him, she was dead before she hit the ground.

My parents always blamed themselves so I was given her last name legally after she died, Da always said that were ever she is she's kicking the hell out of my Dad for one upping her death" laughed Sky dryly as the Jeep fell silent.

"and to answer the first question Jack posed" said Bridge to brake the tention.

"Turtle Cove is a place were Sky and me used to spend our summers after Eric adopted me, it's the home of what's left of the Wild Force Rangers" said Bridge with a smile.

"hey Sky do you think if we finish this well we can show the guys how cool the Animarum is?" asked Bridge excitedly.

"Bridge Cruger sent us here for a reason" said Sky coolly as Bridge nodded.

"but if we finish it early I can't see Da saying no?" laughed Sky as Bridge beamed

"Plus it would be nice to see Merrick again, he's come home now after…" Sky stopped talking and sighed

"who's Merrick and after what?" asked Jack

"Merick was the Lunar Wolf Ranger, during his time as a Ranger he and Cole Evens their Red Ranger got involved with each other. After the last battle Merick went travelling and Cole remained in Turtle Cove, he come home for short periods usual when my Da would visit.

three years ago one of Master Orgs Generals one that had survived Master Orgs wrath and the end battle turned up, the battle was bad and by the time word reached Merrick and he returned Alyssa and Max had died from the injures they sustained.

Taylor and Danny were too injured to fight so Merrick and Cole fought together, Cole sacrificed himself to save everyone but it destroyed Merrick. He only talks to Da, me or Bridge anymore he's given up on the world now" sighed Sky as they pulled into the Turtle Cove Sliver Guardian HQ.

Bridge started to bounced around in his seat as they all spotted a stranger lent back against the wall, as they parked up Bridge leapt out and raced over to the stranger who hugged him.

"Skyler Tate as I live and breath where's that old fart of a Da of yours?" laughed the stranger as Sky hugged him.

"Merrick nice to see you up and around" said Sky with a smiled as Merrick looked him up and down.

"Living loud and proud in blue I see and you in green Bridge" said Merrick who still had Bridge clinging to him.

"Hey some of us have jobs to do you know?" laughed Eric as he came over and hugged Merrick, they forgot Merrick still had his arm round Bridge suddenly Bridge got a feeling of something that made him smile.

Suddenly the sound of someone clearing their throat brought them back to earth, Eric shorted himself out as the other Rangers watched them.

"Merrick Baliton Lunar Wolf Ranger these are SPD Rangers, Jack Landors, Elizabeth "Z" Delgado and Sydney "Syd" Drew" said Eric as the Rangers leapt into a salute.

"Nice to meet you all, so these are my trainees for the day?" asked Merrick as Eric nodded.

"When did you become a Guardian Commander?" asked Sky as he got over the shock.

"When I came back this one suggested it?" laughed Merrick as he pointed to Eric who was smirking from over Merrick's shoulder.

Bridge watched them and smiled as Sky looked at him and mouthed _'what?' _as Bridge just smiled and mouthed back _'later' _before going back to his thoughts.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Later that evening Sky and Bridge laughed to themselves as they arrived on the Animarium and watched their faces, Princess Shayla joined them as Eric and Merrick disappeared making Bridge grin. Sky saw the look on his lovers face and went over to join him, Sky sat down and pulled Bridge into his arms.

"So?"

"So what?"

"So how come every time I see you looking at Da and Merrick your smiling like you know something?" asked Sky as Bridge smirked and looked up at him.

"Your Da's in love" said Bridge as Sky looked at him

"WWw…How?" asked Sky shocked as Bridge wiggled his fingers.

"Who with?" asked Sky as Bridge looked off to where Eric and Merrick had disappeared to.

"Merrick?" asked Sky as Bridge nodded

"Wow I didn't see that coming are you sure?" asked Sky

"Yeah when he hugged Merrick I felt their feeling since Merrick still had hold of me. Are you upset?" asked Bridge as he looked at Sky

"No not really Dads been gone over ten years now, I'm happy Da's moving on and Merrick's a great guy" said Sky as Bridge cuddled up to him. He felt Sky love for him wash over him in waves but also in the background he could feel the new feeling that Merrick and Eric felt for each other.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **_

The next morning Sky was up early and smiled as he watched Eric and Merick who were stood hand in hand watching the Sunrise, Merick's head was resting on Eric's shoulder. Sky smiled as he walked over to join them he could hear what they we're saying.

"Cole once said _'he would sacrifice his life for his friends' _" sighed Merrick as Eric looked at him.

"Yeah Wes said the same thing too and later added for me and Sky" said Eric as he stroked Merrick's cheek

"He's a good kid Eric you should be proud of him?" said Merrick

"Yeah but I'm not sure he's ready to know about us? He's still hot headed…I know I got that from me? But he still idolizes Wes I can't lose him but I wont give up on you ether" said Eric as he lent in and kissed Merrick.

Sky cleared his throat as Eric and Merrick pulled apart and looked very nervous, Merrick went to leave but Sky stopped him.

"Yes I idolize my Dad but my Da can't mourn forever, you ether Merrick both Cole and my Dad would never have wanted that. Be thankful you had them for what little time it was but don't hold onto their loss forever or it'll kill you" said Sky with a smile as Eric blushed and laughed.

"Your quoting Bridge Sky should I be worried?" asked Eric

"I don't like toast, my minds not that packed and I still don't babble" said Sky pulling tongues at his Da to prove a point.

"I'm happy for you both" said Sky as he left

"We should have known that Bridge would tell him?" said Merrick as he walked over and kissed Eric.

"at least it's out in the open now" said Eric as he hugged Merrick and retuned the kiss.

"Now all I need is for him to relax round his team mates and I'd rest happy?" sighed Eric as Merrick just shook his head.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Sky rejoined the others as they were eating breakfast, Bridge smiled at him as Sky just said _'thing are sorted' _to Bridge who nodded and wentback to eating.

Merrick and Eric joined them and they swapped stories of their times as Rangers, both Eric and Merrick offered advice to the new Rangers. Later on as they were packing up to leave Eric and Merrick joined them.

"Cruger sent us here to talk to you about being Ranger's didn't he?" asked Jack as Eric laughed and nodded.

"He thought that talking to two Rangers who lived outside of their own teams, might show you that even the most stubborn of us can learn to work together?" said Merrick with a smile as he and Eric went to leave.

"You not coming back with us Commander Myers?" asked Jack

"No I have some things to deal with down here first" said Eric as Sky smiled as he got the meaning behind his words.

They jumped into the Jeep and took off back towards New Tec City, Sky couldn't shake the happy feeling as he thought about his Da and Merrick and his own life with Bridge.

_A/N: for anyone who's interested to see Merrick & Eric's side of this check out the story __**Lunar Lovers **__to be posted soon, sorry that there wasn't that much Sky & Bridge but I just needed to write this._


	5. Stuck In The Middle

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **Now we are us - The Freak & The Ranger

**Pairings: **Sky & Bridge Wes & Eric

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Some past Rangers mentioned

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **5/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Sequel to When we were us: Two years later Bridge, Sky & Syd are B-Squad but thing have changed between them, as they become Ranger's and old enemy's become new friends will they reform the friendships they lost or will they fall apart? Plus Sky has an old score to Settle with A-Squad.

**Chapter Summery: **Sky & Jack's fighting gets to Bridge

**Authors Note: **

Epp used - Confronted

Stuck In The Middle

Bridge woke up alone as usual but as it had been since Jack had taken the Red Morpher their was no breakfast, sighing Bridge got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to shower. He stripped down lent against the sink as he looked in the mirror, Bridge's eye were sunken, large black bags were visible, his completion was pale and sickly.

Sighing he opened the cupboard and pulled out his pills, taking two he swallowed them then got into the shower. He appeared in the Command Centre dressed immaculately and his bags and his completion had been hidden behind make up.

Sky barely noticed Bridge enter until he took Sky's hand secretly under the console, Sky turned and smiled at Bridge who gave him a weak one back before letting go. The door whooshed open as the Ranger's fell into a salute as Cruger took his place in front of them.

"There has been a number of reports of car thefts in the Parkington Market area" said Cruger as the Hollow-imager in front of them showed the area as Sky grumbled.

"We are all aware that Cadet Tate's personal bike was stole from the Parkington High-rise Car Park a few days ago" said Cruger as Jack chuckled along with Syd and Z.

"I want you to head out and investigate it dismissed" growled Cruger as they saluted and headed out to their vehicles.

"You riding with me Bridge?" asked Sky as he held out the spare helmet.

"Yeah, ignore Jack Sky. He doesn't know what your bike meant to you" said Bridge as Jack and the others head to the Jeep.

"Only you Sky could get his bike stolen from a market place while in an SPD uniform?" laughed Jack as Sky stormed over and threw Jack against the Jeep but let go when Bridge got between them.

"Someday Jack you will think before you talk, Sky's embarrassed enough about it being stolen but now he also has to explain to his Da that it's gone. FYI Jack that bike belong to his Dad, so leave him be he's beating himself up enough" growled Bridge as he got on the back of Sky's SPD bike.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

As they roared though the streets Sky was still fuming and broadcasting so loud that it was affecting Bridge's mood. Bridge just closed his eyes and waited for the bike to come to a halt, as Sky got off the bike he missed Bridge's dizziness. Waiting for the nausea and headache to pass Bridge blamed it on his helmet as Jack just shook his head.

As his headache calmed down he sensed something as he looked up to see Jack and Sky going at each other.

"Guys" said Bridge as he was ignored

"GUYS" yelled Bridge as the Rangers turned to him.

"they are here" said Bridge as he pointed to two aliens approaching them.

"Hide" yelled Z as they all took different places.

"Squad leader do we move in?" asked Sky over the Coms as he kept one eye on the thieves and the other on Bridge, something was off about his lover but he didn't know what?

Syd, Z and Bridge took off after the thieves while Sky and Jack collided with each other.

Sky growled when there was no answer and Sky could see the thieves getting ready to take the car and he wasn't the only one.

"Freeze SPD" yelled Syd as she jumped up from behind the Jeep they were stealing.

Bridge suddenly found he was alone as he collided with one of the thieves, struggling with him Bridge was thrown shoulder first backwards into a stack of packing creates. Pain shot though his shoulder as Bridge figured he'd dislocated it as he cuffed the guy and dragged him back to the Jeep.

Bridge growled in pain and anger as he came closer to the Jeep and was hit by Sky and Jack's emotions, throwing the guys into the Jeep and cuffing him down to the seat. Jumping onto the back of Sky's bike he waited for his lover to huff back over before they took off back to SPD.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **_

Sky and Bridge took the thieves to the cells while Jack had to report to Cruger and the girls to their rooms, Bridge bite down on his lip as he hide the pain. He watched Sky who was unaware of Bridge's injury until one of the thieves pushed back to fight and wrenched Bridge's shoulder.

Bridge screamed on in pain as Sky put up his Force Field over Bridge while he forced the thieves into the Cell, locking it down he help Bridge up.

"Bridge?"

"I'm fine just help me back to our room" said Bridge coldly as Sky helped him up and back to their room.

Laying his jacket down on there bed Bridge headed into the bathroom. He locked the door pulling off his SPD shirt he hissed at the anger bruise forming on his shoulder. Patching up his shoulder and taking some pain killers Bridge pulled on his shirt and found Sky still sat on their bed.

"Sit" said Sky as Bridge sat on his own bed.

"I'm…"

"Show me" said Sky as he came over as sat next to Bridge.

Sighing Bridge pulled off his shirt and flinched as Sky hissed and touched his shoulder.

"Come on your going to see Dr Felix now" said Sky as Bridge was about to argue when they were interrupted.

'_**Will A & B Squad Rangers report to Command Centre**__**'**_

Bridge took off quickly causing Sky to sigh and follow, suddenly all the alarms started going off.

"what's going on?" asked Z as A-Squad ran passed

"It's code 5" said Sky

"Is that bad?" asked Z

"Put it this way Code 3 is bad" said Bridge as they all headed into the Command centre

"where's A-Squad…."

"what's up commander?" asked Sky as they entered.

"a full scale attack has been launched against our federation in the Helix nebula" said Cruger as an image was going round the Hollow-imager.

"Emperor Gruumm leader of the Troobian empire"

Eww a serious contender for one of those make up shows" added Syd as Z laughed

"he's merciless and will stop at nothing to concur what he sets out too"

"the Helix Nebular?" asked Sky

"That is just the beginning, he's after this galaxy" said Cruger

"you sound like you know him?" asked Z confusedly

"our Paths have crossed before, he travels with one other but she is a tricky one. She takes one of two forms but both are just as dangerous" said Cruger as the image changed to that of a young girl and a woman in her twenties.

"These two are the same person, the child is Mora. Her childlike innocence hide her darker evil. She is as evil as Gruumm but her Child's mind make her think differently, Morgana on the other hand is the true form.

She was the daughter of a farmer who was unfortunate to come into contact with the remains of the evil creature known as Ivan Ooze, she was infected by the evil and picked up by Gruumm not long later. I've set A-Squad to the front lines" said Cruger

"A-Squad is gone?" asked Sky

"who going to protect earth?" asked Z

"You with Cadet Landors as your leader…where is he?" asked Cruger as the door whooshed open and Jack walked in wearing only his Pyjamas.

"What's; with the alarms?"

"not much just an alien invasion of galactic proportion" said Syd sarcastically

"Oh?" said Jack still half asleep

"now that A-Squad is on a mission your going to have to reasonability of leading B-Squad very seriously, do you understand?" growled Cruger as Jack just looked at him.

"yeah Ok I get it" complained Jack

"Carry on" said Cruger as they all left

"Later Guys" said Boom as Bridge waved to him, suddenly Bridge felt a hand on his good shoulder and him being pulled around.

"Sky?"

"We're going to see Dr Felix now if only just to report it ok?" asked Sky with concern in his voice as Bridge sighed and nodded.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Sky and Bridge had just been cleared by Dr Felix when they ran into Jack and the others.

"Ah just the guys I was looking for?" said Jack as he gave them both their workout kits.

"Your going on a five mile run though the mud swamp, I thought it would be a good teambuilding exercise?" said Jack as he dismissed them as Sky grumbled then looked at Bridge.

"I'll be fine Sky it's only a run" said Bridge as he hugged Sky who wasn't sure but nodded and followed him.

The girls looked back and as Bridge passed them they looked at Sky.

"Don't ask that's his to deal with" said Sky as they all headed off to the course.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Bridge could barely feel his shoulder anymore though the pain plus now his head was pounding too, he realised that that the headache was Sky's anger. He was going to say something when he saw Jack and suddenly agrees with his man.

Jack was sat on a lounger doing sod all as they all stood up covered in mud.

"hey welcome back, I didn't think you'd be done so soon how did it go?" said Jack as Sky growled

"how does it look like it went?" asked Syd as she showed off her clothes covered in mud.

"a little mud never hurt anyone?" said Jack from his seat.

Actually that's not true my uncle Bernie got a serous infection from sticking mud clumps up his nose" said Bridge as everyone looked at him

"he stood mud up his?…Never mind I thought you said you were going to meet us out there?" said Z as Jack just engorged her.

"Hello Red Ranger here, what do you think I was doing laying round reading comic books all day?"

"Wouldn't surprise me?" growled Sky as he looked at Bridge who was trying not to hold his arm.

"you've already missed Weapons class and a severance seminar" said Sky as Jack got up in his face.

"I didn't realise it was Blue Ranger's job to keep tabs on my whereabouts?" snapped Jack

"Ok I get that the mud run wasn't very fun and as expected you guys are a little edgy? Tell you what take five minute to get cleaned up before Martial arts class" said Jack as the others all growled

"What?……go! I'm trying to cut you guys some slack, fine we'll do it the other way…I'm Red Ranger and that's AN ORDER!!" said Jack as they all started to leave

"He's got no business being Red Ranger" said Sky to Bridge as he went to check his shoulder but Jack stopped him.

"I heard that…..think you could do a better job?"

"yeah but Cruger picked you, you maybe wearing Red but your not a leader" said Sky as he walked off to see how Bridge was doing.

Sky found Bridge sat on the floor of the shower holding his shoulder and crying, Sky stripped off and joined Bridge on the floor. Pulling him closer Sky checked over the now badly bruised shoulder.

"Sky?" said Bridge weakly

"yeah Bridge?" said Sky as he looked at his lover

"Can we go see Dr Felix?" asked Bridge

"Ok" said Sky as he help Bridge gently to his feet, Sky helped Bridge get cleaned up before they both headed to the Medical Bay.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Bridge was absent from the command centre when Cruger called the next meeting.

"Ranger you must use the Delta Runners, it's time you moved to active Zord statues" said Cruger as the door whooshed open.

"Wow Zords as in actual Zords?" asked Bridge excitedly

"Ok I'm a little freaked?" said Z

"You've been trained" said Kat

"No sweat guys just follow me" said Jack cockily

"Wait! Before you go do you have full conference in Jack Landors as your leader? If you have reservations speak now since Bridge Carson current situation mean you are a Ranger down" said Cruger as finally they noticed that Bridge's arm was in a sling.

"Sir" said Sky as he raised his hand

"Figures he's just jealous that he's not the Red Ranger" said Jack

"Actually Jack Sky may have a problem with that but I'm the reason he's not happy. Ok it was my own fault for not speaking out but even Z and Syd had noticed something was wrong" said Bridge as he sat down next to Sky.

"nothing personal Jack" said Syd

"this is unreal? I can be a good leader tell em Z?" said Jack

"it's the truth Jack sorry" said Z as Jack looked pissed

"the team has spoken you are relived of duty and Ranger statues" said Cruger as the other tried to argue

"I've made my decision" said Cruger as he watched Jack hand over his Morpher suddenly the alerts went off.

"Go Ranger's" growled Cruger as Syd, Z and Sky took off to fight while Bridge and Jack watched.

Bridge was worried for Sky but couldn't help but bounce around at how cool Sky look in the Blue Delta Runner, after all he was the best pilot on earth.

"He's heading for the northern district" said Cruger over the Coms as Bridge watched.

"There getting schooled" said Jack as they took some nasty blows

"with no one to lead them their a strategically disadvantage" said Cruger

"But I was their leader" said Jack as Bridge snorted

"A true leader leads by example" growled Bridge angrily

"god I sound like Sky" said Bridge as he sat back down.

"Cadet Carson's right did you set that example?" Cruger asked as Jack sighed and shook his head.

"No I was to busy taking advantage of my position, so busy I missed that my team mate was seriously injured and in pain" said Jack with a sigh

"no offence sir but I don't belong here?" said Jack

"were is it you belong Cadet?"

"out there with my team, I am their leader I should be leading them" said Jack as Cruger looked at Bridge who sighed

"he can't lead them from in here sir?" said Bridge as he got up

"where are you going Bridge?" asked Jack

"Injured or not you can't make The Delta Squad Megazord without me?" said Bridge as Jack nodded and they headed to the fight.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Back at the Commander Centre after the battle Cruger spoke.

"so you are all sure you trust Cadent Landors to lead your team?" asked Cruger as Z stepped forward.

"I admit that his ego got in the way but deep down Jack's a good guy" said Z as Syd stepped forward

"plus we could never have made the Megazord without him?" said Syd as Bridge step forward

"that's true or we'd be walking round without a head" said Bridge as Sky just gave him a look and shook his head.

"and what about you?" asked Cruger as he looked at Sky.

"Truly Sir, we need a leader like it or not? As to whether I trust him or not? Only time will tell? For now he's got a lot to make up for?" said Sky as he looked at Bridge.

"Understood Cadet Tate, dismissed Cadets" said Cruder as Bridge and Sky left together.

"want to eat?" asked Sky

"Sky go the Gym will you, I'm fine the Doc pain meds a cool I'm going to sleep for a bit" said Bridge as Sky smiled and kissed him.

"Later Bridge I owe you a bath and a massage" said Sky as Bridge smiled

"I'll hold you to that later" laughed Bridge as Sky saluted him and left.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Bridge was laid on his bed reading when their door went, knowing Sky could get it Bridge gave the command to open and was shock to see Jack.

"Can I come in? asked Jack as Bridge signalled for him to sit, Jack sat on Bridge's bed.

"I came to apologise Bridge, I was so pig headed that I chose not to see you were injured. I swear that I'll never do that again, if I do Sky can kick my ass ok?" asked Jack as Bridge smiled

"Ok"

"we good?" Jack asked

"yeah though running that mud course would help thing between you and Sky" said Bridge as Jack nodded and left.


	6. Downtimes

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **Now we are us - The Freak & The Ranger

**Pairings: **Sky & Bridge Wes & Eric

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Some past Rangers mentioned

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **6/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Sequel to When we were us: Two years later Bridge, Sky & Syd are B-Squad but thing have changed between them, as they become Ranger's and old enemy's become new friends will they reform the friendships they lost or will they fall apart? Plus Sky has an old score to Settle with A-Squad.

**Chapter Summery: **As Bridge recovers finally Sky see what he's missed

**Authors Note: **

Epp used - none

Downtimes 

Sky was sat up in bed watching his lover Bridge sleep as he mentally kicked himself, since becoming a Ranger Sky had become distracted ignoring the one thing in his life he fought hard to keep

Bridge.

It was only now in the light of his accident that Sky could see the damage he'd done, Bridge was exhausted to the point of illness leaving his mind dangerously open to the point that only Sky's shield could keep others out.

Sky had taken to sleeping a few hour during the day, so that he could allowing Bridge 8 hours sleep if he pushed himself? This was leaving him drained and unable to focus, in the end Cruger had to step in and ordered them both confined to a Phonically dampened room. This was so they could not only sleep, but so Bridge could rebuild his connection with Sky so that he could anchor Bridge's powers.

And that was were Sky found himself now, after a rather harsh but deserved dressing down from Cruger, Kat, Boom, Dr Felix and Eric about Bridge's current health thinking about just what truly mattered to him?

His aspirations to become Red Ranger or his love for Bridge? Sky sighed as he gently moved Bridge and got dressed, he headed down to his bike with had been returned undamaged from the thieves a few hour later and took off.

Sky pulled into his family home in Sliver Hill's about an hour later, he figured his Da would be home by know and he wanted to see him. He smiled when he found his Da and Merrick kissing on the couch. Clearing his throat he almost laughed as they both jumped up and Eric ended up on the floor in a huff.

"I can come back later?" said Sky with a laugh as Eric scowled at him.

"Very funny kid" laughed Eric as he got up and hugged Sky.

"So what can I do for you Kid?" asked Eric as he smiled at Merrick who handed them both coffees.

"Bridge has injured his shoulder and I thought I'd bring him back home to make him feel better, but since Merrick's here we'll do I another time" said Sky as he finished his coffee and got up to leave Merick pulled him down to make him sit.

"I learnt along time ago Sky never to come between you and your Da" said Merrick with a smiled as he got up to go into the kitchen but was pulled down onto Eric's lap.

"I agree it would be nice to see Bridge again especially with the way his health has declined lately?" said Eric as he looked at Sky who shivered.

"What's wrong Schuyler? Did we forget that Cruger calls me to keep me informed of anything serous that happens to you two?" asked Eric as Sky sighed and nodded.

"Schuyler Tate do not make be beat you ass? It took us both three years to get him out of his shell and proud of who he is, do not let me see you've knocked him back Sky?" said Eric as Sky nodded, Eric got up and hugged his son and smiled.

"Now get you ass home and we'll see you tomorrow" said Eric as Sky hugged Merrick.

"So your staying?" asked Sky as Merrick nodded

"Eric was going to tell you next time he was at SPD but I've excepted a job training D-Squad Cadets" said Merick as Sky smiled and hugged him again.

"Great Bridge will be made up he will see you around the Academy" laughed Sky

"And you?" asked Merrick

"Merrick you know I think you're a great guy all I can say is that I'm glad my Da's happy, having you round the SPD will be fun" said Sky as he said his goodbyes and grabbing his helmet he took off back to the SPD.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Bridge woke up alone in the bed as normal but something was different, opening his eyes he was surprised to see Sky say at the end of the bed dressed and armed with a plate of toast.

"Morning Babe eat up, wash and put of your leathers we're going away for a couple of days" said Sky as Bridge looked at him but ate his toast.

While Bridge disappeared into the shower Sky pulled out their overnight bags, he packed the basic's since they both had clothes back at his Da's. Bridge emerged from the shower and Sky hissed at how pale he was, hugged Bridge Sky hated himself for doing this to him.

"Come on baby we've got a break to enjoy" said Sky as he led Bridge down to the garage before they hit the road on Sky's bike.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

As Bridge had been quite for most of the ride until they passed the _'Welcome to Silver Hills' _sign, he started to bounce on the bike.

_/Hey baby stop bouncing/_

_/Sorry Sky but we're going to your Da's aren't we?/_

_/Yeah he and Merrick are waiting on us/_

_/Merrick there?/_

_/Yeah he's got some new but I'll leave him to tell you/_

The radios fell dead as Bridge pricked up watched the roads go by until they pulled into Eric's street, Bridge leapt off the bike as they pulled in and ran straight up to Eric and Merrick who were stood waiting.

Sky laughed as he heard Bridge squeal figuring that Merrick had told him the good news? He wasn't sure if Bridge had noticed the gold band on Merrick's finger, that Sky hadn't asked about the night before.

Sky watched as Eric babied Bridge, Sky love the fact that Eric was the only person other then him that truly saw Bridge for who he was. Eric came over and put his arm round his son.

"Don't worry kid we'll put it right" said Eric as he hugged Sky and headed inside.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Later that evening as they all gathered in the living room to watch The Puppet Master Movie Marathon Bridge bust out laughing, Sky and Eric were sat side by side with a large bowl of Popcorn between them fighting over it.

"I always wondered were his addiction to that stuff came from?" laughed Bridge as Sky looked up with a smile.

"One word Bridge Buttery!" said Sky as the room burst out laughing as Bridge settled down on Sky lap and Merick on Eric as the movie's started.

Later that night during a break in the movie Bridge sat outside the in the garden watching the stars, Bridge jumped as he felt something nudge his leg. Looking down he saw Merrick's wolf Zord in it's smaller form, it gave out a happy whine as Bridge stroked him.

"Do you have a name boy? You are a boy aren't you?" Bridge asked the Wolf Zord

"His name is Kovu" said Merrick

"Fan of the Lion King much?" laughed Bridge as Merrick stood next to him

"It was Cole's idea not mine that's why Red Lion became Simba" laughed Merrick as he saw Sky and took his leave.

"Hey Sky" said Bridge as Sky joined him as Bridge kissed him.

"How are you feeling?" asked Sky as he pulled Bridge closer.

"Better not we're away from the Rangers, the arguing is hurting me Sky. You and Jack, Syd and Z it all hurts not to mention I don't think Jack likes me much?" said Bridge with a sigh.

"Jack's to much like Dru was, he can't and wont see pass the eccentric mad scientist act you put out to protect yourself. I'm sorry Bridge I know that I don't help but I'll try and make things better, even if that means that I have to swallow my pride and talk to Jack?" said Sky as Bridge smiled and kissed him.

They sat there in silence until Eric called them back in, taking Bridge's hand Sky and Bridge headed inside.


End file.
